To Dream or Not To Dream
by Styrr Cobalt Indigo
Summary: After Yuki's long day, what will relieve her of the turmoil? A first-rate dream, of course. NightmarexYuki. Oneshot


**Dear Yuki, you said you wanted a oneshot. Happy birthday! Except I don't really know when your birthday is. This is my first drabble/oneshot thingy. I hope you like it~ I made it up last night, before I had a really good dream. (It was really REALLY awesome).**

To Dream Or Not To Dream

Yuki sighed. It had been an extremely long day.

With school, and then traveling around two hours in a car to a destination unknown, she had about had it with people. In the car ride, she'd forgotten any sort of electronic or manga series, so all she could have done was stare out the window at passing cars and trees. After counting over two hundred trees, she'd stopped because it was getting ridiculous. The air in the car had been hot and stuffy, so she couldn't nearly breathe.

Yuki sat down on the bed, still halfway through yet another sigh. She was bone-dead tired, so her usually clean room would have to wait. Shoving the volumes of Hetalia, Naruto, Heart no Kuni no Alice, and Fullmetal Alchemist off her bed, she climbed under the covers and turned off the light with a switch by her bed.

As she lay awake under the covers, she ran through her favorite characters in each of the volumes she'd dumped on the floor. Prussia, from Hetalia, was a given. Canada, too. Heart no Kuni no Alice? Hm... I guess Nightmare. With that last thought swirling through her head, she drifted off into a realm- and not her own.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"What the hell?" She asked, as she landed- no less, in a huge pile of leaves. Struggling her way out, she noticed several things. One, she was in a forest, and it looked like the evil one Voldemort had come out of during the Battle of Hogwarts. Two, she was wearing a light silvery-blue dress, complete with satin slippers. Three, her head was heavy, due to the fact that her cedar-brown hair was piled up on her head, held by a pearl net. And lastly, fourth, the was holding a very exquisite masquerade mask.

Again, cursing colorfully, she climbed out of the quite disgusting pile of leaves and brushed herself off. The only light for miles around was a pinkish-purple light and a faint music coming from a little ways off. She started to walk.

Walking, lost in thought, she arrived at the building. It was large, and was highly reminiscent of the Clover Tower in Heart no Kuni. This she noted as she stepped inside. Walking up the steps and through the doors, she gasped.

Hundreds of colorful dresses, complete with masks, swirled around the room. There were reds, greens, purples, blues- but no dress or mask exactly like hers. The women danced in circles, switching male partners every five minutes or so. Just as she was walking away, a pair of eyes met her own.

"Hey! Why don't you go join the dancing?" A man with blue hair asked her. With a jolt, she realized, it was Gray Ringmarc. There was even the lizard tattoo on the side of his neck. His gold eyes shone. He wasn't wearing a mask, she noted.

"Uh, let's say I don't know how?" Her excuse sounded weak, even to her. Gray smiled.

"Well, I'll teach you," he said, taking her hand and swinging her into the circle of dancing girls. He let go of her hand, and she spun around until another hand gripped hers.

"Why hello," a voice said slyly. A man with green eyes and choppy black hair said. "You must be Yuki." His masked looked like a spade, with jewels on it.

"Blood," she said through clenched teeth. He only smiled and said, "You'll meet him soon enough," and she was sent spinning away from him again. The world became a dizzying blend of colors again. She rolled her eyes. Blood on top of her crappy day? Not a good thing, she mused.

Once again, her hand was stopped by another, this a more feminine touch. A woman with purple hair and a huge dress had caught her hand. Her mask was one of hearts and pink feathers.

"Hello, Vivaldi," she stammered. "How has your day been?" Her voice gained strength. The purple-haired lady only smiled.

"We know you are anxious to meet him," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "You will see him soon enough." Yuki protested, "See who? I don't know who you're talking about!" As she was spun away again. _I think I'll get sick if I spin one more time. _She thought.

One man laughed at her while she twirled wildly and took her hand. It was black gloved, and the man was Ace, behind his bloody white mask. He laughed again. "Let's not tell someone," he said. "You know how she gets." Then she whirled around, still holding Ace's hand, when his left hers and another took its place.

This touch was different. It was hard, yet soft. This man didn't spin her as hard as the other Role-Holders had. His fingers weren't as warm, with hints of cold. She wasn't facing him yet.

He spun her around slowly, his gray eyes meeting her brown ones. Even his hair was gray. He wasn't wearing a mask, or even a tuxedo. She instantly knew who it was, without guessing.

Nightmare.

He smiled as he slowly spun her through the crowd, never letting go of her. "You're a good dancer, Yuki," he said, still smiling. Yuki smiled too.

"Nightmare?" Yuki asked in a light tone.

"Yes?" His reply came.

"Are we switching partners again?"

"Only if you want to," he said. Yuki grinned a huge grin and said, "Never." She dropped her mask and took his other hand. He swirled, slower and slower, until the only people in the clock tower were him and Yuki.

"I've been waiting," he said, still wearing the slightly smirk of a smile. "A long time, Yuki..." She smiled back, again. She was with her Nightmare. Nothing mattered now.

"Me too," she responded. "Every day." He took her chin in his hand. "You have no idea," he whispered, then he kissed her.

Was this true? Or was it too good to be true? It wasn't just a dream, because Yuki could feel his hair brushing her chin, and his cold fingers on hers. She could smell the cold night air. She couldn't see anything for the moment, because she had her eyes closed.

When Nightmare finally broke off, she said, "I've been waiting so long for you to do that." He chuckled, momentarily breaking her train of thought. He put his arm around her, sliding her closer, and they watched the stars move.

_I have the faintest feeling that someone's calling my name,_ she was about to say, when something snapped her out of her dream.

"Yuki! Are you okay?" He brother called down the stairs from his bedroom on the top floor. "Yeah!" She called back. "What for?" She asked angrily. _I was having such a good dream..._ she pouted.

"I heard a big bang!" He shouted, and Yuki realized that a chair in her room, near the foot of her bed, had been knocked over. She must have kicked it over in her sleep. "Yeah! I know, it's my chair!" She screamed back. "Now let me sleep!" Closing the door, she crawled back into bed, back into the fingers of a dream.

Once again, she was in the Clover Tower, this time wearing her normal clothes. A door at the end of the room was slightly ajar. She rushed toward it.

"Nighmare? Nightmare!" She yelled when she saw the incubus wrapped up in a comforter. He smiled weakly. "Hi, Yuki," he rasped.

"Dammit, that sexy voice is gone," she said, snapping her fingers. He laughed.

"I only have a bit of a cold," he said, smiling once again. "C'mere, sit with me. I can't do much, wrapped up like a caterpillar." She walked over to sit with him, shoving over thick comforter and a hookah pipe.

"This is why you're sick- you've been smoking!" She chastised. He only laughed. "I don't use that," he said, voice stronger. "It's only for show." Yuki shrugged and threw it on another chair across the room.

She sat down beside him. "God, you must be sweltering in the thing," she marveled. She was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts and she was almost overheated. "This room is like an oven already!" She moaned.

"Okay, I'll turn the heat down. GRAY!" He yelled for his assistant. Gray showed up at the door. "Lord Nightmare, what is it?" Gray asked. Noticing Yuki, he said, "Hello." In a pleasing tone.

"Could you turn down the heat? I think poor Yuki's overheating," he said, laughing. Gray turned it down, and wrapped Nightmare in another blanket.

"Have fun," he said jovially. The door was shut and the room became dark.

Nightmare leaned his head on Yuki's shoulder, not minding the up-and-down motion when she laughed. "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" She asked, still chuckling.

"I dunno," he said, "I'm tired." A hand reached for hers inside his cocoon of blankets. Yuki held his hand, noticing it wasn't cold anymore. His even breathing told her that he was asleep.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she whispered, as she nodded off into the darkness, still holding Nightmare's hand.

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

Yuki yawned. It had been an eventful night.

She wouldn't ever forget the dream she'd had. Not even if she lived to be fifty. It was the most perfect dream she'd ever had. Besides that other Heart no Kuni no Alice dream. But it didn't count.

As she was getting ready for the day, she found a note taped to the cover of her Heart no Kuni no Alice, volume four book. Unfolding it, she read,

_Dear Yuki,_

_Last night was so much fun! I regretted having to send you back. I'm glad we finally got to meet each other._

_I hope we do it again sometime,_

_Nightmare_

She smiled, tucking the note into the back of her iPod case. "I'll never forget," she whispered, leaving the room.

She thought she heard a reply.

"I'll never forget either."

**I hope you liked it~ Yay! I feel accomplished. That part after the waking up thing actually wasn't planned. Only the dancing was, but I put that in, just for fun... thanks for reading!**


End file.
